Nothing Like The First Time
by Yusei153
Summary: Starfire and Robin are coming up on their 2 year anniversary and decide to make it memorable.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

This fanfic is has suggestive themes, nudity, and sexual intercourse. Please enjoy.

The Teen Titans had just come back from a hectic battle with Slade. On arrival to the Titan Tower the team split up going to their respected rooms. Raven and Beast Boy headed to their rooms and Cyborg to his. Starfire was not yet ready to go to her room because she was waiting for her two year boyfriend, Robin, to come and hang out with her. Robin walked passed Starfire and continued to his room. Starfire sighed and walked slowly to her own room.

"Why does Robin ignore me today? Am I not pretty enough or do I smell after the battle with Slade?"

Starfire lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She knew that tomorrow would be the anniversary of Robin and her relationship. It had been a great relationship but for the past couple of days they haven't had any time for each other and Robin had been locking himself in his room. She sat up quickly and got an idea.

"Maybe his is going to surprise me with a gift for tomorrow?!" She grinned from ear to ear.

Robin was pacing back and forth in his room thinking. His thoughts were cloudy. On one hand he was thinking, of course, on Slade and why he attacked the city. On the other hand he was thinking of tomorrow and what he and Starfire were going to do for the anniversary. He stood in place and he thought about the one thing he could give her to take the relationship to the next level, sex.

"No way, I can't just have sex with her tomorrow. I want to make it something she will never forget. Then again the first time is something she will always remember."

He thought about this for hours and then he went to sleep. The hours flew to the next day. As usual Robin was up bright and early. He sat on his bed before he heard a knock on his door.

"Who could be up at this time in the morning? I'm usually the only one up." He walked to the door and opened it.

Starfire was standing in his doorway with only her night attire. Robin was shocked to see his girlfriend standing in front of him this early. Starfire was looking as if she didn't sleep at all the night before. She collapsed into his arms. Grabbing her, Robin carried her to his bed. She led there motionless.

"I wonder if she is going to be ok." Robin put on his workout clothes and left the room. "She'll be fine by the time I get back."

Robin went to the workout room and began his work out. Starfire was still in his room and woke up an hour after he left. Her eyes opened to see that she was in Robin's room and she quickly jumped out of bed.

"Oh no. How did I get into Robin's room?"

The door opened up and it was Robin he had been sweating and his clothes were damp with sweat. Starfire looked straight at him and ran to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Robin I woke up in your room and I don't know how I got here."

"Take it easy Star. You came to my room this morning and collapsed into my arms. All you needed was some rest. Oh and by the way Starfire, happy anniversary." He kissed her and walked to his closet.

Robin's musk filled the air of his room and Starfire noticed it. She was strangely attracted to it. She followed him and stood behind him, grabbing on to his arms.

"Robin I think we should exchange our gifts."

"Um Star can I get cleaned first?" He said as he turned around.

He turned and saw that Starfire was completely nude. Her clothes were at her feet.

"I was up all night and I couldn't think of a better gift for you Robin. I always wanted to try what you earthlings call sex."

Robin's eyes grew and he didn't know what to say. It was like she had read his mind. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He set her on the bed and looked her up and down. Starfire was sitting there grinning. Her nipples were erect.

"I don't know what has exactly come over me, but once I saw you I just knew this was the perfect time Robin. Do you like?"

"Star I think we were both thinking the same thing and I am ready to take our relationship to the next level." He started to kiss her and feel her body.

Starfire embraced his kisses and pulled him close to her. Their bodies touched and their breathing sped up. His fingers glided up and down her arms. He was steadily laying her down on his bed. Starfire wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his package through his boxers rub up against her center. She moaned with each and every kiss.

"Star, you ready for this?"

She nodded and kissed him deeply. She used her feet to tug at his boxer. They came off after a few tugs. She could now feel the tip rub against her and she was feeling the ecstasy running through her body. He kissed her and then he began to play and squeeze her breast. She moaned softly to his touch. Her back arched as his lips moved closer to her shoulder. He licked her neck and then her shoulder. Her body quivered.

"Do you like the feeling Star?"

She nodded and he kept going. He could feel how warm and wet she was on his shaft. His shaft was getting wet and he was starting to want her more. He kissed up to her ear and nibbled on it. Starfire began to play with her breasts with one hand and then she reached to her center and began to rub both herself and Robin. At her touch, Robin shivered. Her fingers rubbed against her nipples and then twisted them. Her moans began to get louder.

"Robin, Robin, Robin you can go inside me now. I think I'm ready."

"Okay. I'll be gentle." He grabbed himself and guided it slowly inside of her.

Starfire let out a gasp and her hands went around him and pulled him closer. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. Once he was all the way in she breathed deeply and opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her smiling. She kissed him and he began thrusting slowly.

He felt the warmth and the tightness of Starfire. He was gradually going faster. She moaned loudly. The bed was rocking. She bit down on his shoulder and saw that he liked it. He kept going. Her legs were tightly around his waist. Robin slowed down and Starfire took this chance to switch positions on him. She was now on top and he was on bottom looking at her. Her hands were on each side of his head on the bed. She started grinding against him and he placed his hands on her butt.

"Robin, spank me please."

Robin did as she wished and spanked her. She enjoyed the feeling of his hand hitting her backside as she grinded against him. She was not going faster and the bed began to pound on the wall. It was loud and it could be heard from the other side where Beast Boy's room was.

Beast Boy was sitting in his room with Terra when he heard the noise.

"Looks like Robin and Star are getting it on. Why don't we follow suit." He raised his eyebrows at Terra.

"Beast Boy you are such a perv, but I like it. Let's go."

Robin and Starfire were getting louder with their love making and Starfire was getting close to her very first climax. Robin placed both hands on her butt and squeezed them.

"Robin I feel strange I think I am about to, how you say, come."

Robin snickered and assisted by pulling her back and forth on him. He was close to his climax as well. She went harder and faster. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Star I'm going to come."

"So am I Robin."

They both came at the same times and she fall onto his chest. He pulled himself out of her and he looked at her. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Star I think this is going to be a lasting relationship. I love you Star."

"I love you too Robin." She muttered. "Don't get too comfortable Robin we are going to start again"

Robin laughed and nodded. They rested and began again an hour later.

From that day on Robin and Starfire never forgot that day. It was the day of first for the both of them.

_There may be a continuation to this story I don't know yet, depends on the reviews. Thank you for reading._


End file.
